


Fucking my sister in Minecraft!

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Face-Sitting, Female Ejaculation, Girls Kissing, Incest, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Scissoring, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Little Kelly and Little Carly do some fucking.(NOTE: THIS IS NOT THE IRL LITTLE CARLY AND KELLY, IT IS THEIR FICTIONAL MINECRAFT CHARACTERS THEY USE IN RP.)
Relationships: Little Kelly/Little Carly
Kudos: 4





	Fucking my sister in Minecraft!

"Kelly, should we be doing this?"

"Shh Carly its fine! This will feel good and we both need to let go a little."

Kelly layed between her sisters legs on her bed. Kelly was completely naked, her boobs under her on the bed, and her wet pussy pressed against the bed.

She grabbed the waist line of her sisters shorts and panties. She pulled them down painfully slowly.

"See? Your already so wet."

Little Carly's face began to heat up. Embrassed slightly by her sister seeing her pussy this closely.

Kelly licked her lips at the sight of her sisters pussy. Her clit was poking out of it's hood. Her pussy was nice and pink, dripping wet already, and Kelly hadn't even started.

Little Kelly brought one of her fingers up and traced a line up her sisters cunt. Not pushing in yet tough, even tough how much she wanted to do it.

Little Carly's hips bucked slightly at the sudden attention that she hadn't been expecting. She tried to keep in her moan but failed to do so.

"Ah," She moaned slightly.

"Oh! Did that feel good?"

Carly didn't respond.

Kelly smiled and positioned her finger at her sisters pussy. She pressed it in slowly.

Carly felt her pussy stretch, oh god, it felt good. 

Once the finger was fully in Kelly slightly twisted it and rolled it around. Rubbing it against her sisters pussy walls.

Carly grabbed the blankets under her. 

She let you a gasp when Kelly suddenly, and quickly pulled her finger out of her wet cunt.

"Kelly?"

"Sorry Carly, but I can't take it anymore. I need to taste this!"

Kelly sat up quickly and grabbed her sisters hips. Positioning Carly's pussy right in front of her face.

Carly looked up at her sister and moaned loudly as Kelly took a long slow lick, tasting her pussy.

"Oh fuck, she tastes so good," Kelly thought to herself, going back for another lick, this time licking much deeper.

Before continuing Kelly payed some attention to her sisters swollen and aroused clit. She licked it fast about fourteen times before wrapping her lips around it and sucking harsh.

Carly moaned out loud. "Ah Kelly!" She squirmed slightly and her hands grabbed onto the blankets under her.

Kelly smiled, Carly's clit was so sensitive! She would keep that in mind. While her sisters clit was nice to suck on, Kelly wnated to taste her pussy more.

Kelly stuck her tounge into her sisters pussy. Tasting her pussy walls this time. Carly moaned again. Jeez, not just her clit was sensitive, her whole pussy was!

Kelly grapped tighter onto her sisters hips as she began to lick at her sisters pussy faster and harder. Like a thirsty dog lapping water from a bowl.

Carly could feel every little movement her sisters tounge did. Her sisters tounge felt big in her tight pussy. Carly could feel her orgasm approaching.

"K-Kelly, I-Im gonna cum!"

Kelly groaned hearing this, which sent vibrations against her sisters pussy.

"AH KELLY!"

That was Kelly's last warning as Carly's pussy clenched down on her tounge. Carly's pussy squirted hard. 

Kelly closed her eyes to avoid it getting in her eyes. But with her tounge she drank and lapped up as much as she could. Wanting to taste it all, disappointed she wasn't able to get it all.

Carly breathed heavy. Kelly smiled

"Mmmmm K-Kelly, that was so good."

"Was? Oh we are not done yet. Rember, I haven't came yet."

"T-then what now?"

"Sit up and I'll show you."

Kelly moved away a bit and Carly sat up, her heart pounding at what he sister could be planning.

"Spread your legs and go on your side."

Carly obeyed, getting on her side and spreading her legs wide open, one of her legs in the air the other still on the bed.

"Now what?"

"You sit back and enjoy it."

Kelly moved forward one more inch and they both gasped when their pussies touched.

"Mmm this is called scissoring."

"It feels good."

"Yes, especially with how warm your pussy is."

Kelly moved up and down slowly, her pussy lips rubbed again her sisters, making them both feel so good.

Kelly's pussy juices dripped down onto Carly's legs and the bed. Making a small puddle.

Carly started rubbing her pussy slightly against her sisters, making more of a sensation.

Carly's pussy was still sensitive form her first orgasm and she hoped she could last a but longer but she didn't know if that would happen.

"Oh fuck, K-Kelly, I think I'm about to cum!"

"A-already?"

"Y-Yes!"

Kelly sped up, she wanted to cum with her sister. Kelly's own orgasm approached.

"Oh fuck, get ready Carly I'm Cumming!"

"Me to!"

They both moaned out loud as both of their pussies squirted, splashing on each others pussies and legs.

They took deep breaths and Kelly got her pussy off of her sisters. Carly now dropped her leg as Kelly was no longer in between them. Carly soon spoke.

"K-Kelly, can we do one more thing," Carly said almost breathless.

"W-what?"

"I came twice by you only came once. Can I-"

"You wanna make me cum?"

"Yes. I wan taste your pussy."

"Mmm yes. I'd love to feel your tounge. And I have a position in mind, lay back."

Carly did. Her heart pounded even faster in her chest now. Excited to taste her sister's pussy. God, her thoughts had really changed since the beginning of this.

Kelly came onto the bed, kneeling over her sisters face. She lowered her pussy until it was almost right on Carly's face.

"Your turn."

Carly took her hands and grabbed her sisters legs that were at both sides of her head.

Carly immediately went it. Licking her sisters pussy deep and fast. Kelly tasted so sweet! Carly wondered if this is how her own pussy tasted to Kelly.

"Mmm good girl Carly!"

Carly hummed lightly, sending vibrations throughout Kelly's pussy.

Kelly grabbed Carly's head, making sure Carly's didn't move from this position, Carly's tounge felt so damn good.

Kelly knew she probably couldn't last much longer so she had to stop Carly.

"Carky stop! I wanna cum, but I want you to suck my clit!"

Carly understood. She took her tounge out if her sisters pussy. She licked her sisters clit again and again.

"Suck it Carly. Please."

Carly wrapped her lips around her sisters clit quickly, sucking hard and harder. Kelly vegan to main louder. Carly's clit was sensitive but her's was even more so.

"Fuck Carly! I'm cumming! AH!"

Kelly squirted and Carly's mouth flooded with her pussy juices. She was barely able to drink it all down, some of it dribbling of the side of her mouth.

Kelly got off of Carly's face and layer down on her sister. Their boobs pressed together, both giving a slight moan as their nipples pressed together.

Kelly kissed her sister, her tounge pressed against Carly's mouth, begging to go in.

Carly opened her mouth and Kelly's tounge immediately went in. She forced her tounge deep. She tasted Carly's mouth and both of their tounges tangled together.

Kelly stopped the kiss when she need air, Their mouths were connected by a line of salvia before it broke.

"Ah, you feel good?"

"Ah yes."

"Let's go take a shower, then we can both take a nap."

"Yes, let's do that."


End file.
